Sólo una noche
by IsabellaTuno
Summary: Y luego ahí volví a sentir ese tacto tan familiar, sus manos en mi cintura moviéndonos juntos al son de las notas, y su nariz frotándose contra mi cuello, exhalaba la esencia de mi cuerpo, la recapitulaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado sin tener sus caricias? Tanto tiempo, sin embargo la cuestión correcta era ¿cada cuándo la soñaba? La respuesta sería, siempre…


**Ok mi primer historia chiquita, ojala les guste, en mi mundo, Blaine no engaño a Kurt, él fue el que termino la relación para poder conocer más el mundo ok. Ojala les guste.**

* * *

Los encuentros fortuitos y los no tantos, pueden cambiar nuestras vidas, entregarnos a al menos una noche de locura en nuestra vida no hace daño, es añadir a lo cotidiano un poco de espontaneidad, es el sueño adolescente entregarse a la demencia en esas noches memorables, música, alcohol, amigos y amantes de una sola noche, ¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? Yo me deje arrastrar por lo desconocido y un par de jeans ajustados y un sueño me regalaron un futuro prometedor.

Esa noche en que me reencontré con él, nunca la olvidaré.

Cada parte de ese día la recuerdo tan vívidamente, aún puedo escuchar los contantes ruegos de Rachel.

-Vamos Kurt, ha pasado una semana, sal a disfrutar tu soltería, además él era un imbécil, me sorprende que Burt no lo haya asesinado después de enterarse de lo sucedido- Esa era la cuestión mi padre no se enteró de "todo".

Sí, mi segunda relación había sido un fracaso, después de aguantarle tantos engaños, no pude más, yo era mi primero y mi dignidad valía más que un cretino con aires de Dios.

-Ya sé Rachel, pero enserio aún no me siento totalmente bien, me estoy replanteando mi vida, literalmente arrojé a la basura dos años de mi existencia con un idiota que no podía diferenciar la letra "K" de la "Q"- Rachel me veía con una sonrisa de comprensión, su relación con Brody tampoco funciono, tardó dos años también en descubrir los engaños de él con su maestra de baile.

La pregunta contante en mi cerebro era ¡¿por qué?!, desde el sexto mes supe de sus engaños pero no quería sincerarme conmigo mismo, me podría más el miedo a cree que estaría solo o… Para que miento era tan parecido a él, a ese que por cobardía deje y todos los días desde que lo hice me arrepiento con todo mi ser.

-¡Kurt!- Chilló Rachel.

-Por el amor a Barbra, ¿si acepto tu propuesta de salir me dejarías conversar con mis pensamientos en silencio?- Por el sonido de emoción saliente de tu boca me imagino que eso es in sí. Me cuestiono todo los días si vivo con una joven de 24 años y no una quinceañera con la hormona alborotada.

Por lo tanto, véanme aquí sentado en la barra ahuyentando a todo quién se atreva a acercarse. Demonios, ¿cuándo me volví tan amargado? Dónde quedó ese joven aventurero dispuesto a comerse esta gran ciudad a mordidas. Era miedo, esa era la razón, nos acostumbramos tanto a una rutina que algo nuevo aterra, es la incertidumbre de lo qué puede pasar, llega un momento donde te cansas, es hartarse de vivir en la seguridad de un cielo falso, ¿por qué no probar un poco del infierno? Perder, nada, ganar un poco de diversión es nuestro único desenlace.

Me atreví a llenar mi vida de blanco y negro con una salpicadura de color al menos por una noche; pedí la bebida más fuerte en la barra y no sé sí fue por la adrenalina de mi insensatez o porque bebí de un solo trago. Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, seguía el ambiente de la pista, las luces, el calor de los cuerpos de los otros participantes. Mi pareja, nadie y todos , no importaba qué pensará la gente que me observaba, era mi libertad de al menos un día decirle al mundo: "Me vale madres" . De fondo me acompañaba los ritmos de Bruno Mars y bien lo entendía, cuando estás con esa persona especial, todo parece llevarte hasta el mismo paraíso y luego ahí volví a sentir ese tacto tan familiar, sus manos en mi cintura moviéndonos juntos al son del compás y su nariz frotándose contra m cuello, exhalaba la esencia de mi cuerpo, la recapitulaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado sin tener sus caricias? Tanto tiempo, sin embargo la cuestión correcta era ¿cada cuándo las sueñas? La respuesta sería siempre…

-Aún la perfección eres tú- Susurró en mi oído provocándome escalofríos.

Me giró para mirarme a los ojos, aún esa mirada de ojos cálidos emanaban sus bellos ojos ámbar. El agua y la tierra se volvieron a topar, ambos rogaban por un tacto más íntimo, morían por evocar de nuevo esas noches de pasión, las de suspiros echados al aire y gritos ahogados en la habitación de cuando eran adolescentes.

Los años podían haber pasado pero el hambre de ambos continuaba presente, las primeras notas de su canción se escuchaba en el sitio. Mantenerme aferrado a su playera, era mi única forma de cree que no se iba a desvanecer de mis manos.

-¿Te acuerdas Kurt?- Y cómo olvidar, fue esa canción la que nos unió y también con la cual dijimos adiós.

No pude más la cadencia de Teenage Dream sonaba y necesitaba probarlo, al menos por una última vez. Tome entre mis dos manos su rostro, él no opuso resistencia y al fin mis labios y los suyos se conectaron, no había paciencia, era un beso necesitado, lleno de lujuria; pasó su lengua por mi labrio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, un gemido de mi garganta salió abriendo mi boca, él tomando la oportunidad introdujo su traviesa lengua en mi boca, era una lucha de poderes entre ambos, nuestras bocas encajaba a la perfección, su lengua impregnándome de su sabor, siempre canela, un toque de café y algo que solo se puede definir como "Blaine".

-Solo una noche- Roge, no importa si me tenía que humillar, quería un último recuerdo de cama junto a Blaine aunque no me lo merecía.

-No hay necesidad de robarle los suspiros al ambiente para querer estar conmigo- Comento sonriendo mientras besaba despacio mi cuelo provocando más gemidos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos apresuradamente a la salida las últimos acordes de la canción sonaban ón sonaban, " Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans. Be you teenage dream tonight…"

Probablemente rompió toda ley existente de transito durante los cinco minutos de viaje que hicimos en su coche. Apenas llegando a la puerta de su departamento, ya me había aprisionado contra la puerta, pareciera que estuviera en una competencia donde el tiempo pronto iba terminar, la excitación no cabía en mi alma. Me levantó y por inercia yo asegure mis piernas alrededor de él; tumbábamos todo a nuestro paso pero al final llegamos a lo que parecía su habitación, gentilmente me colocó sobre la cama, los besos nunca cesaban; la ropa empezaba a molestar, no me detuve, con mis manos tomé su playera mientras él me ayudaba con sus levantando sus brazos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese cuerpo que siempre invadía mi sueños, el anhelado en cada suspiro, piel de un marrón ligero, adornada por esos bien esculpidos abdominales, aquellos hechos con la ayuda del boxeo la V perfecta escondida por sus pantalones. La desesperación alcanzo a Blaine y sin más de un jalón abrió mi camisa haciendo saltar a todos los botones, no me importo, necesitaba el contacto piel con piel, no se espero más, sus manos seguían recorriendo todo mi torso hasta toparse con el cierre y botón de mi pantalón, no espero más, engancho sus manos y tiro hacía abajo mi pantalón, llevándose también el proceso mi ropa interior. Detuvo los besos unos momentos para alejarse un poco y poder observarme, me encontraba vulnerable ante su mirada acosante, llena de hambre por mí. Regresó a su tarea previa, siempre había tenido una fascinación por mi cuello, le encantaba saborearlo, marcarlo, antes me molestaría pero ahora rogaba para que por solo está noche dijera que soy suyo. Las sensaciones provocadas por su lengua me enloquecían, ataco de nuevo mis labios y fue ahí cuando me percate de cuantos gemidos estaba conservando pues de mi labio goteaba sangre por mi continuo encarcelamiento de este ente mis dientes.

- Kurt- Murmuró. –No escondas más esos sonidos que produces cuando estás excitado, me encanta cuando gritas, gimes y todo eso llevando consigo mi nombre. Y ocurrió un ronco gemido salió de mi garganta, me encantaba como me marcaba, esta noche le pertenecía y era lo único importante… Pero necesitaba más, ese recordatorio para siempre, como un último tatuaje antes del adiós.

-Por favor Blaine, te necesito- Basta de caricias, lo quería, no, lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

-Shhh… amor- Decía sonriendo.

Dejó de jugar conmigo, sentir sus dedos jugando mientras me preparaba, no solo abría mi entrada, empezaba a cortar en dos a mi corazón. Fue un dedo, igual a un corte, luego el segundo, el tercero y cuando llegó el cuarto, mi corazón dolía demasiado, lo más doloroso y placentero a la vez, ahora se tomaba su tiempo, familiarizándose con lo antes olvidado. Odiaba tanto amarlo.

-No me hagas esperar más Blaine, estoy listo- Pronuncié mientras gemía con toda la potencia de mi voz.

Cuando entró en mi fue lo necesario para al fin romperme el corazón, la cadencia era lenta y mis palabras eran gritos de placer pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez.

-Más Blaine, te lo ruego, no tengas misericordia de mí- Me confesé ante él, si ibs ser solo una oportunidad, pues que durara para al menos una eternidad.

No pude más, era tanto dolor y placer que necesitaba sacarlo y así me vine entre nuestros estómagos, Blaine aún no terminaba y no quería que eso pasara, ¿podía pedirle al cielo, durara esto para siempre? El encuentro de nuestros cuerpos se volvía más rudo, no podías saciar nuestra necesidad de ambos, quemaba el roce de su piel con la mía, no importaba, era necesario.

Se estaba acercando al final lo presentía, los movimientos de Blaine eran más descuidados, fueron tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas más para que Blaine terminara en mí, gritando mi nombre como plegaria y que mi alma muriera con el fin de ese sonido.

Agotados, como si volviéramos cuatro años atrás, Blaine me tomó entre sus brazos y caímos en un sueño profundo.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana y era mi señal de huida antes de que pueda echado. Tome mi ropa o lo que quedaba de ella para vestirme, era un sueño hecho realidad esa sola noche; besé por última vez los labios de un dormido Blaine mientras le decía adiós, él solo abrazo la almohada donde antes había dormido yo y murmuró en sueños. Sí, era el adiós definitivo.

Al llegar a mi departamento, no me sorprendí al encontrarlo solo, una nota adoranaba la mesa de la cocina

Kurt: Fui a clases, espero que hayas tenido una noche interesante. Cuando llegue espero saber hasta el mínimo detalle.

Suspiré mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto. Me cambie de ropa, no quería saber más del mundo, me eche a la cama y me escondí debajo de mis sábanas, lloré hasta quedar dormido.

Fue el molesto sonido del timbre que hizo levantar mi muerto cuerpo hasta la puerta.

Abrí y pronuncie al mismo tiempo:

-Rachel cuántas veces…- No era Rachel, era un sueño.

-Blaine- Dije con voz apagada.

-Te fuiste- Pronunciaste tranquilo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Que me quedara para así, tú echarme personalmente- No había veneno en mis palabras pero sí rencor, no contra Blaine, sino contra mis malas elecciones.

-Kurt…- No le permití finalizar.

-No, no quiero explicaciones, lo entiendo, solo te pedí una noche y eso fue lo que obtuve, no es necesario estar aquí por lástima- Tenía que ser sincero.

-Kurt- Volviste a repetir.

-Lo entiendo Blaine, no es necesario restregarme los errores, mi propio cerebro me los recuerda todos los días de mi existencia- No había segundo en que no me lamentara haber dejado a Blaine.

-Kurt- Pronunciaste con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es suficiente tener el corazón roto y…- Ahora yo no pude terminar.

Me acercaste a tu cuerpo mientras devorabas mis labios, no había lujuria, ni necesidad, solo querías transmitir amor. La falta de oxígeno fue nuestra señal para separarnos pero entre jadeos curaste todos mis sufrimientos.

-Kurt, yo no quiero solo una noche, quiero que todas las noches sean así, junto a ti, entre besos y amor. Ya pasé demasiado tiempo sin ti, hace cuatro años mientras caminábamos en ese parque acepte que tu adiós temporal, deje que probarás un poco del mundo a tu manera, pero no puedo más, tú eres hombre palabra, cumple lo que dijiste años atrás, "Nunca me digas adiós"- Dijiste mientras recargabas tu frente en la mía. Solo tenía una respuesta.

-"Nunca"-

Eso fue todo lo necesario para reparar mi corazón, ese bálsamo que creí imposible de existir, siempre estuvo ahí, tenía nombre, sin embargo mi ceguera fue mayor y preferí probar la vida de amargura; no más, la medicina necesaria para ser feliz era él, un joven de pelo rizado y ojos cálidos de color ámbar, sí él, Blaine, mi Blaine…

* * *

**Bienvenidos comentarios :-D BUEN FIN DE SEMANA**


End file.
